Grip!
by Black Rose22
Summary: This story is about Kagome and Inuyasha battling Naraku and Kikyo, Kagome goes back to the present and later dies from her injuries. Years later a girl moves into Kagome’s old house, she soon discovers the wells hidden secret. Rest of the summary in sto
1. Grip!

**__**

Grip!

By: Black Rose*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This story is about Kagome and Inuyasha battling Naraku and Kikyo, Kagome goes back to the present and later dies from her injuries. Years later a girl moves into Kagome's old house, she soon discovers the wells hidden secret. After Kagome's demise Inuyasha's heart has hardened will this girl give Inuyasha the warmth his heart so dearly desires?

*************************************************************************************************

Kagome pulled up her bow and shot two arrows at the undead shrine maiden Kikyo while Inuyasha fought off the now powerful Naraku. Kikyo smirked as her arrows whizzed by Kagome's arms leaving red lines of blood splattering on her sleeves. Inuyasha smashed Tetsusaiga to the ground causing the wind scar to start up but missing Naraku completely. Sango and Miroku fought desperately against Naraku's incarnations, Kagura, Kanna, and his mind slave Kohaku. Sango tried to win her brother over through desperate attempts but nothing seemed to work over his mind control. Miroku struggled to get Kagura and Kanna into his wind tunnel since Naraku's hell bugs were flying close by.

Inuyasha though concentrating on his fight also kept a close eye on Kagome as she shot her sacred arrows at Kikyo who shot hers in return turning Kagome's arrows to dust. It seemed as hard as Kagome tried she could never measure up to Kikyo's spiritual power. Kagome jumped in and around the arrows and continued to dodge them until she heard Inuyasha scream in pain. She slightly turned her head to see Inuyasha get struck by his own sword; Inuyasha lay motionless in a puddle of his own blood.

"Inuyasha!!", yelled Kagome staring straight at Inuyasha's stationary face. As she turned to run to his side she felt an electrifying pain in her side. She opened her mouth only to have a little bit of blood drip from her lips, she felt another sharp pain in her right shoulder and saw an arrow zoom right through it. She dropped to her knees in pain and looked around to see Sango and Miroku unconscious and Shippo and Kirara getting beaten by Kagura and Kanna with Kohaku standing near with his weapon in hand. 

"All this happened cause of me", thought Kagome, " they are all going to die because of me."

Kagome looked up to see The Bone Eaters Well in front of her. "Maybe if I leave with my half of the Shikon No Tama I won't cause so much trouble anymore to anybody. If I take it and Naraku will remain at the level of power forever but Inuyasha and my friends will grow in strength thus killing him and wretched Kikyo for good", thought Kagome as she stood up slowly and dashed towards the well. Though her side was in pain along with her shoulder she kept running till she got to the rim of the well.

"Good bye my friends", said Kagome softly while tears raced down her cheeks, "Inuyasha", whispered Kagome as she stared at his frozen body, "I love you and I promise to come back to you", said Kagome aloud. She turned and fell into the well. Naraku finally realized Kagome still possessed the Shikon No Tama half; he hurried over to the well to see Kagome gone.

"It seems she has gone back to her hellhole", said Kikyo with a little smirk. "Indeed", said Naraku.

"So are you going to fulfill your end of the bargain?", asked Kikyo looking over at Naraku.

"Do you remember your half of the deal?", asked Naraku. Kikyo's eyes turned to slits as she remembered the deal. Her half was to get the jewel half from Kagome; then after retrieving the Shikon half getting a real body.

"So, why should I fulfill my half of the bargain if you didn't live up to yours", said Naraku turning to Kikyo and pointed his finger at her. Kikyo gasped as she felt the souls leave her body, she screamed as her body turned to a pile of clay. "Good bye Kikyo", said Naraku with smirk. Naraku looked back at the well then turned to leave. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang returned to consciousness only to notice Kagome's absence.

Kagome dragged herself out of the well leaving a trail of blood behind her; she turned and looked down the well. "I must stop Naraku from coming after me, even if it means closing Inuyasha out forever", thought Kagome as she picked up her bow an shot a purified arrow to the bottom of the well; sealing it forever. Kagome heaved herself across her yard right to the sacred tree where Inuyasha once hung. She smiled a weak smile and touched the trees bark lightly, she loved the way her fingertips felt on the rough bark of the old tree. Kagome felt a sudden pang in her heart she keeled over on her side and clenched her teeth in pain.

"My body will not last any longer", whispered Kagome as she clenched the jewel half tightly in her hand. "Let me be reborn, and finish my life's destiny. To be with Inuyasha and guard the Shikon No Tama from evil", said Kagome smiling up towards the sky she smiled then everything went dark.

Inuyasha sat at the bottom of the well. He was confused about not be able to pass through it like usual. "Kagome", whispered Inuyasha.

*************************************************************************************************

Years later

"I can't believe we moved to Tokyo", sighed a raven-haired girl.

"Oh Ayami I knew you'd love this place", said the girl's mother.

The girl apparently known as Ayami walked up the steps to Higurashi Shrine. It had been abandoned and remained empty, she looked around and noticed two things that stood out the most. First was a very tall and old looking tree and a hut with sutra scrolls all over the door. Ayami looked back and helped her little sister Magami with the moving boxes that contained a few house hold things.

"Ayami what do you think of this house?", asked Magami.

"I can't say really", said Ayami looking down at her sister.

This girl and her family moving into the Higurashi Shrine, they moved all the way from Hiroshima to Tokyo. Their family consisted of the mother a fifteen year old girl and seven year old. Ms. Hitomi or Ami was an average sized woman with brown hair and green hazel eyes. Magami was a stout little girl with brownish black hair picked up into to pigtails and large sparkling green eyes. Ayami was a tall girl with black hair that was cut up to her chin and huge hazel eyes, eyes that she did not inherit from her mother nor father.

The house already had their furniture from their old house in it, a few days earlier Ms. Hitomi brought it from her old home. Ayami picked up her box of clothes and went up to find her room; she found her room to be painted pink which happened to be her favorite color. All her stuff was in place; all that was needed to do is put her clothes in her closet. After putting her clothes away she walked down stairs.

"I'm going to look around outside", said Ayami as she walked out of the house.

"All right dear", said Ms. Hitomi.

Ayami walked over to the sacred tree; she slowly walked around the tree and looked up into the huge branches. She felt a strange presence in her as she touched the rough aged bark of the elderly tree; she found an old bench next to the tree and sat on it. She picked up her legs on the bench and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head upon her knees.

"This tree makes me feel weird", said Ayami with a deep sigh as she stared at the tall thick tree.

Ayami turned her face away from the tree and looked over at the old hut, which stood in the back of the shrine. Her curiosity sparkled in her eyes like a cat ready to inspect a mouse hole; she slowly got up and walked over to the old hut. Ayami looked over at the aged wood and moss growing on the walls of the hut and the dusty porch around it. The sutra spells seemed to want to come off, so Ayami reached over and pulled them off with ease. She reached for the door to open when her mother called.

"Ayami come in and help your sister move her things to her room", called her mother.

"Coming mom!!", called Ayami back. She stared at the door for a long while then turned and left to her house.

The next day Ayami woke up early to go to school.

"First day are you two nervous?", asked their mother.

"Not really", said Magami.

"Kind of", sighed Ayami.

"Why dear?", asked Ami.

" Well I'm the new girl... it'll be tuff fitting in", sighed Ayami as she stared out the kitchen window.

"I'm sure you'll be fine", said Ms. Hitomi.

"C'mon girl lets take you to school."

When at school Ayami registered herself and found her way to first period which was English class. Ayami walked into the classroom and looked straight at her teacher.

"Welcome and you are?", asked the teacher.

"My name is Ayami Hitomi I just moved here", said Ayami looking around the room establishing the social statuses among her now fellow classmates. Ayami then turned to hear her teacher gasp.

"Kagome", said the teacher in utter shock.

"Excuse me?", asked Ayami looking behind her only to see the teacher was talking to her.

"Uh.. I mean welcome to our school, these are your classmates and I am your teacher. You can call me Ms. Eri."

Ayami told her mother not to pick her up after school so she could walk home. Ayami trudged down the sidewalk to her house and looked all around her. She liked her neighborhood, quiet and peaceful. She looked up to see the tiptop of the sacred tree. She stopped to stare at it for a minute before continuing on her way. She slowly walked up the stairs to Higurashi Shrine up to the house. She found her mother making ramen noodles, and her little sister reading a book in the living room.

Ayami went upstairs to her room and plopped down on her bed but quickly got up for she had sat on her new school uniforms. She looked at the five crisp clean uniforms sitting on her bed, green seemed to be this schools color while in Hiroshima High their colors were navy blue. She really didn't mind and went to put them in her closet, as she opened the door and put up her clothes she saw something in the back of her closet.

"What is that thing?", Ayami asked herself as she moved the clothes out of the way and took a closer look. In the way back of the closet was an old bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"A bow and arrows?", said Ayami a little puzzled. She stepped forward into her closet and then heard a creaking sound as her foot stepped on a wobbly board. She stepped back and took a look at the board; it was the only board out of the whole closet without nails to hold it in place. 

"Now what's this", said Ayami grabbing the board and slowly pulling it off.

Ayami's eyes went wide with excitement; there under the board were old pictures. Ayami took the pictures out and studied them closely. The first picture was of the old hut outside which was in better condition back then. She flipped to the next picture where the sacred tree looked young and surrounded by other trees like it was in a forest. Her heart jumped to her throat when she saw the last picture. In the picture was a raven-haired girl that looked exactly like her except with longer hair and standing next to some guy with long silver hair and dog-ears. Ayami looked to the back and read the inscription.

"Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha", she read aloud and swallowed. She then recalled the incident with her teacher.

"Kagome", repeated Ayami slowly.

The next day Ayami walked outside. Her and Magami were walking to school today, except she couldn't find Magami.

"Magami!! C'mon we're going to be late!!", called Ayami. 

Ayami found Magami looking at the door of the old hut.

"What's wrong?", asked Ayami coming up beside her sister.

"Nothing it's just I wanted to see what was inside this hut", said Magami.

"Then lets see", said Ayami placing her hand on the door and sliding it open and walked inside. Magami gulped but followed reluctantly.

"C'mon Magami don't tell me you're scared", said Ayami as she went down the stairs.

Ayami stopped short when she saw the well. She stared at it for a while then went towards it.

"Ayami don't get to close you might fall in", cried Magami to her sister.

But the plea fell on deaf ears for Ayami had climbed to the bottom of the well already.

"Check this out", said Ayami. Magami went over to the well and looked down to see her sister on her knees looking at a thing stuck in the ground.

"What is it?", asked Magami.

"It looks like an arrow", said Ayami as she placed her hands on it.

"What are you doing!!!", yelled Magami.

"WHAT!!!", yelled Ayami back.

"Don't take it out", yelled Magami back.

"Why not?", asked Ayami glaring up at her sister.

"Think about it", said Magami, "maybe it was put there for a reason."

"Well I'll put it right back", said Ayami placing her hands back on the arrow. Magami stared at her thickheaded sister, she couldn't help but admire her sister's raring to go attitude. Ayami hesitated for a while.

"What if Magami was right?", asked Ayami to herself.

"I just got to know", thought Ayami.

With that she ripped the arrow out, in went in slow motion the arrow disappeared in sparkling purple light and Ayami felt the ground leave from beneath her.

"AYAMI!!!!!!!!!", yelled Magami but her voice slowly faded.

Ayami seemed to be floating through time, then she landed softly on the ground of the well. Ayami blinked three times before looking up.

"What just happened?", asked Ayami looking up to see a big bright blue sky above her.

"That's not good", said Ayami as she climbed out of the well to discover herself surrounded by forest.

Inuyasha sat silently on a large root striking out of the ground, the root of the sacred tree. He closed his eyes and sighed lightly he had waited forever for Kagome to return years have gone by and she still never came. He still looked like the same guy Kagome had met years ago. He turned over an looked up into the sacred tree's branches.

Ayami looked around the surrounding forest as sweat poured down her forehead. She couldn't find anything that rang a bell in her head.

"Where am I? Where is my home and family?", she kept asking herself those two question till she spotted the top of the sacred tree. 

"That tree", said Ayami as she ran for the tree. When she got there she was still lost; she looked desperately at the tree then gasped. There on the tree's root was that boy!!! Inuyasha opened his eyes wide when he saw Ayami standing in front of him.

"Kagome", he said staring at her with bewilderment shining intensely from his eyes.

"Where am I?!?!"

*************************************************************************************************

Seems like forever since I've written a story. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review please no flames.

Black Rose*


	2. Appearance

**__**

Appearance 

Dedicated to my first reviewer: IYWriterGirl

*************************************************************************************************

Inuyasha stared at Ayami who was amazed to see Inuyasha. She just couldn't take her eyes off his dog ears and he couldn't take his eyes off her resemblance to Kagome. Ayami blinked then turned her face away from his stare.

"Kagome after all these years you finally come back", said Inuyasha walking over to Ayami till they were face to face.

"WHO!?!?", yelled a confused Ayami.

"Huh?", said Inuyasha stepping back a little.

"My name isn't Kagome!!!", yelled Ayami her eyes flaring.

"Of course your name is Kagome", argued Inuyasha.

"Look point out a difference between me and her", said Ayami pulling a piece of her short hair up for Inuyasha to see.

"I know Kagome you cut your hair no big difference", said Inuyasha.

"UHHHHH!!!!!! DON'T YOU GET STUPID!!!! I'M NOT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Ayami furiously.

"You have to be her cause ya smell just like..........", Inuyasha paused and took a sniff about Ayami.

"You're not her", said Inuyasha staring at her.

"Told you so", said Ayami.

"This is just like what happened when I first met Kagome", said Inuyasha in a trembling voice.

"You're her reincarnation", said Inuyasha slowly.

"What?". said Ayami looking at Inuyasha who stared a hard stare at her.

Inuyasha turned and said, " Come with me." Ayami looked a little unsure but followed anyway. They walked into a village and Inuyasha let her to a old house. Once inside Miroku and Sango and teenage Shippo looked in disbelief. They turned to Inuyasha who gave them a long hard stare.

"Inuyasha is it?", asked Sango desperation in her eyes.

"No", said Inuyasha turning away from Ayami's side.

"Her reincarnation", said Miroku.

"That means Kagome is...", said Shippo.

"Dead", finished Inuyasha.

Ayami stared at the now gloomy crowd, she wondered if her coming here had brought them pain.

"I'm sorry for being the barrier of bad news", said Ayami looking to the ground of ashamed of herself though she did not know why.

"You should be sorry", said Inuyasha pushing past her and out the door.

"I'm sorry for Inuyasha's behavior", said Sango.

"He is kind of upset", said Shippo.

"About this Kagome's death?", asked Ayami.

"Yes, you see they were very close", said Miroku looking over at Ayami.

"Let us introduce ourselves", said Shippo with a bright smile.

"My name is Shippo", said the happy go lucky kitsune.

"Yes, and my name is Miroku and this is my wife Sango", said Miroku placing a hand on Sango shoulder.

"My name is Ayami Hitomi", said Ayami looking over at the group.

"Reincarnation of Kagome", muttered Inuyasha as he sat on a tree overlooking the crops of the village. He felt all his emotions jumbling all around in his head. He was happy to see Kagome's reincarnation but mad because she died.

"Kagome", whispered Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha?", said a voice from below.

"WHAT?", growled Inuyasha looking below to the voice he hated but loved.

"I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry", said Ayami.

"You already said you were sorry", said Inuyasha jumping down to face her.

"I know, but I wanted to make a sincere apology to you", said Ayami looking up into Inuyasha's bright amber eyes.

"Feh", said Inuyasha turning his face from hers.

Ayami grumbled then turned and left toward the old hut. Inuyasha's eyes followed after her, he saw she was dressed in a school uniform like Kagome, he smiled.

Later that night Ayami awoke from her sleep, she wondered on how to get back to her own time.

"Mom, Magami", thought Ayami before turning around to see Inuyasha sitting beside her. He was sitting there like he was protecting her though he was asleep on the job, she thought that was nice of him. She stared at every feature of his face; every curve she memorized. She looked toward the ceiling and started thinking about a way to get home.

"What am I going to do?", asked Ayami to herself. 

"Wait that well", thought Ayami looking over towards the door.

"If I could get there", said Ayami glancing over at Inuyasha and the rest of the group fast asleep.

"I have to try", thought Ayami as she slowly made her way towards the forest.

Ayami followed the path that Inuyasha had taken her through and soon came upon the mysterious well. She looked behind her and sighed, she hoped they would understand. She stood at the base of the well and then stepped back, she looked to the side of the well to see a little weasel staring at her.

"Scat!!", said Ayami making shooing motions with her hands. The little creature growled and lunged turning into a huge demon weasel. 

"WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Ayami jumping out of the demon weasel's claws. It hissed out five words.

"Give my the jewel shards!!!."

Ayami looked at the rabid looking monster in puzzlement. What was he talking about? She stood up and planned to run for the village. The creature pursued, she finally reached the village bridge and was half way in the middle.

"HERE I AM IN FEUDAL JAPAN WITH SOME NINE FOOT ANIMAL THING TRYING TO KILL ME!!!", thought Ayami loudly.

"It's mine!!!", growled the demon swiping Ayami across her left side. Ayami flew forward to see Inuyasha and the rest of the gang looking at her. She turned to see blood spilling from her side then a shining half of something fly out of her.

"That came out of me", said Ayami before falling in the shallow water below, the jewel landing in front of her.

"Ayami get the jewel half and run for it!!!!", yelled Miroku.

Ayami listened and grabbed the jewel and ran for her dear life. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and struck down the demon. Ayami stopped and turned around to see the demon's body in pieces and Inuyasha staring at her. 

"That jewel half was in you", said Sango walking over to Ayami.

"Yes", said Ayami breathlessly.

"Then you are Kagome reincarnated", said Shippo looking over at Ayami's wound.

"It's not to bad really", said Ayami stepping back from the two, though her side was in agony.

"Quit acting like a baby and let them take a look at it", said Inuyasha walking over.

"But.... I", stuttered Ayami. Later that night her wounds were cleaned and they all went to sleep.

By morning Ayami had awaken and walked outside to see Inuyasha coming towards her.

"Morning Inuyasha", said Ayami fixing the necklace Sango had given her to hold the jewel half on.

"Why were you outside last night?", asked Inuyasha.

"That's none of your business", said Ayami pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

"It is so my business", growled Inuyasha.

"Fine you wanna know?", asked Ayami.

"Damn straight I wanna know!!", yelled Inuyasha.

"I WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!!!!!!!!!", yelled Ayami stomping off while Inuyasha sat on the ground in shock.

"Man, she is scary when she's mad", said Miroku who had overheard the conversation between Inuyasha and Ayami.

"I'm not scared", whispered Inuyasha his eyes unblinking and small.

"He is so darn annoying", said Ayami sitting at a base of a tree.

"Well I know a word Inuyasha _falls_ for", said Shippo with a huge smirk.

"Really, tell me", said Ayami with a curious smile.

"Did she really wanna leave cause of me?", asked Inuyasha to himself.

"Inuyasha", said Ayami who was standing behind him.

"What?", grumbled Inuyasha.

"I've got a word for you", said Ayami putting her hands behind her back and bending forward a little.

"What?", growled Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!!!!!!!!", yelled Ayami.

*SMACK

Inuyasha screamed and stayed on the ground flat as a pancake. Ayami's eyes went wide and she raced over to his side.

"Inuyasha I had no idea that would happen", said Ayami helping Inuyasha up.

"Who told you to say that?", asked Inuyasha while dirt and debris fell from his face.

"Uh, well Shippo did", said Ayami.

Inuyasha's eyes flared, "SHIPPO YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!."

Ayami looked over in confusion as Inuyasha chased after Shippo who ran away screaming loudly.

"Now's my chance", said Ayami running towards the forest only to be stopped by Sango.

"Aww, Ayami I've been looking for you", said Sango with a smile.

"Why?", asked Ayami turning to face her.

"Well I wish to tell you the jewels history", said Sango.

"Oh well then tell me", said Ayami.

Sango explained to Ayami the whole history of the jewel and how Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation and how Ayami was Kagome's reincarnation.

"That's so sad", said Ayami.

"Well it seems everyone that gets in the jewel's way is ensnared in its evil bindings", said Sango turning back towards the old hut. Ayami looked over at Sango then at the jewel half she possessed. She clenched it in her fist tightly then turned towards the forest.

Ayami made her way to the well and stood in front of it for a while.

"This all seems so bizarre", said Ayami looking down the well.

Behind a tree stood the incarnation of Naraku, Kagura.

"This must be the reincarnation of the wench Kagome", hissed Kagura.

"Huh? Who's there?", asked Ayami.

Kagura walked out from behind the tree and smirked.

"Who are you?", asked Ayami.

"The name's Kagura", said Kagura lifting her fan to cover half of her face.

"What do you want?", demanded Ayami tucking the jewel half into her shirt.

Kagura noticed this and said, "Exactly."

Kagura threw her wind blades at Ayami.

"AHHHH", yelled Ayami falling backwards into the well.

Kagura hurried over and looked in the dark well.

"She is gone", growled Kagura.

She then threw down her feather and left the scene.

Ayami opened her eyes and looked up to the well houses roof.

"Huh?", said Ayami.

"I saw her fall down here mom!!", yelled Magami.

"Nonsense", said Ms. Hitomi flashing a flashlight down the well upon Ayami.

"MOM, MAGAMI!!!", cried Ayami.

After getting out of the well Ayami stood before the sacred tree.

"Was I really there?", asked Ayami to herself.

Ayami turned and hugged her mother tightly, happy to be home.

"Ayami where are you!!!", called Inuyasha as he looked up and about the forest, following her scent.

Her followed it to the well.

"Don't you dare try to leave me you stupid girl!!!!", growled Inuyasha as he jumped into the well.

************************************************************************************************* 

R/R No flames please. 

**__**


	3. My History

**__**

My History

*************************************************************************************************

"Mom?", asked Magami 

"Hmmm?", said Ms. Hitomi.

"Do you think Ayami is telling the truth about that well?", asked Magami.

"Oh, she just probably hit her head and hallucinated it", said Ms. Hitomi.

"No I didn't", said Ayami who stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh hello Ayami", said Ms. Hitomi.

"I'm pretty sure I was in the feudal era", said Ayami crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh really", said Magami.

"Yeah", said Ayami looking over at Magami.

"Then prove it", said Magami.

"FINE!!!", yelled Ayami.

"Not now", said Ms. Hitomi.

"Why not?", asked Ayami.

"Well I need you to take out the trash and sweep the front steps to the house", said Ms. Hitomi.

"Yes mom", said Ayami picking up the trash can and taking the little broom with her.

Ayami walked over the big bin of trash in front of her house and dropped it in, and continued on to the front steps. While sweeping the postman came over with the mail.

"Hello Ms.", said the post man handing Ayami the mail.

"Oh, thank you", said Ayami slowly taking the mail.

"Hey!!!"

Ayami gasped and turned to see Inuyasha glaring at her.

"Huh?", said the postman a little confused staring at Inuyasha and his dog ears.

Inuyasha turned to look at the postman and yelled, "WHAT'RE YA STARING AT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHH, MONSTER!!!!!!!!", yelled the man and left in a hurry.

"INUYASHA!!!!!", yelled Ayami.

"What?", asked Inuyasha.

"You scared away the postman", said Ayami.

"So", said Inuyasha.

"Well I won't be getting mail for a while cause of you", said Ayami.

"Feh", said Inuyasha.

"Wait", said Ayami with a smile.

"What?", asked Inuyasha.

"Why are you here?", asked Ayami.

"To come get you", said Inuyasha taking Ayami by the arm and pulling toward the house.

"Now go get your stupid clothes", said Inuyasha opening the door to her house.

"Ayami!!!", yelled Ms. Hitomi.

"Yes?", asked Ayami.

"Who is this?", her mom asked a little bit of fright in her eyes and voice.

"Oh, this is Inuyasha", said Ayami.

"This is that guy from your story", said Magami.

"Uh yeah", said Ayami looking over at Inuyasha.

"So you were telling the truth", said Ms. Hitomi walking over to Inuyasha.

"Are those real?", asked Ms. Hitomi.

Ayami looked over to see her mother tweaking Inuyasha's dog-ears.

"Uh mom stop", said Ayami removing her mother's hands from Inuyasha's ears.

Ayami then took a hold of Inuyasha's ears also and started squeezing them.

"Wow they're soft", said Ayami with a wide smile.

"Enough", said Inuyasha glaring at Ayami.

"Oh sorry", said Ayami.

"Now lets go", said Inuyasha.

"WAIT!! I didn't agree to go with you", said Ayami.

"I don't care you're still going", said Inuyasha.

'Why?", asked Ayami.

"Well if you don't go you family will be endangered", said Inuyasha.

"Huh? What do you mean?", asked Ayami.

"Well you got the Shikon Jewel half with you so demon will come after you", said Inuyasha.

"Well then let's go", said Ayami walking up the stairs to her room to collect her clothes.

"Oh now ya wanna go", said Inuyasha.

Ayami turned to him and said, "People are dieing cause of this darn jewel, and if I'm the only one that can stop it then I have to go."

Inuyasha stared at her and followed her upstairs, Ayami's mother and sister were speechless.

As Ayami and Inuyasha entered the well house something crossed the girls mind.

"Inuyasha?", asked Ayami.

"What?", asked Inuyasha putting his arm around Ayami's waist while jumping into the well.

"I wanted to ask what your history was?", asked Ayami looking over at Inuyasha.

"My history", said Inuyasha slowly.

They landed softly on the other side, Inuyasha then jumped out of the well. Ayami turned red for Inuyasha had not let go of her waist.

"I was born a hanyou", said Inuyasha letting go of Ayami but motioning for her to follow him. She cocked her head to the side but followed the silver haired man anyway.

"My mother was a human and my father the strongest and majestic of all demons", said Inuyasha proudly.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the old Sacred Tree. "I'm sure Miroku told you what happened at this tree", said Inuyasha looking toward Ayami.

"No he didn't", said Ayami.

Inuyasha drew a deep breath and told of his story and about the young Shrine Maiden Kikyo and her reincarnation.... Kagome.........

*************************************************************************************************

Read and review no flames please......... 

Isis Katz =^^=

**__**


End file.
